Hour of Twilight
by Pink Haruno
Summary: Why did he keep having this dream? Link kept having the same dream every night for months. Everyone was convinced that it was just that, a dream, but he knew there was more to it than that. [A Novelization of Twilight Princess]
1. Prologue

**Title:** Hour of Twilight

**Summary: **_Why did he keep having this dream?_ Link kept having the same dream every night for months. Everyone was convinced that it was just that, a dream, but he knew there was more to it than that. [A Novelization of Twilight Princess]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda... _yet_

* * *

_Darkness, that's how it started. Everything around him was dark, not a single light around. Then he saw a bright yellow pattern, it was odd, unlike any he had seen before. It kept growing larger, or maybe he was getting closer? Link wasn't sure. _

_Then he heard a voice calling his name, he didn't recognize the voice, but he felt drawn to it. He tried to move his body in the direction of the voice with no avail. _

_The next thing he noticed was his body felt different, like his limbs had been rearranged. He tried to turn his head so he could look at his body, but yet again, he didn't succeed._

_The voice continued to call after him, as if he was their only hope in escaping. This time he tried to yell back, but he couldn't manage to form his words._

_Someone then laughed at him, this wasn't the same person, he knew so the instant he heard it. This person's laugh sounded different then the voice, their laugh was deeper and much more unfriendly. The same voice that had laughed also started to call his name. This voice sounded more like he was teasing him, trying to test him. _

_Finally, his body chose to move, but the movements were foreign. He felt as if he were on his hands and knees. Then he heard a growl, a growl which came from neither voices, but himself. The growl sounded like one of a dog whom was ready to pounce._

_The voices faded away and were replaced by another voice, one he was familiar with._

_"__Link, it is time to wake up," the voice said to him._

_What did he mean wake up? Was he dreaming? _

_Link wanted to question the voice, but he couldn't._

_"__Link-"_

* * *

"Wake up you lazy boy, you said you would help us gather the wood today," Rusl, Link's practical father, says while shaking his shoulder briskly.

"Whaa…?" Link incoherently mumbles, before rolling over, only to fall off of his bed.

Rusl laughs at the surprised look that appeared on the—now wide wake—teen's face, as he tries to process what had happened.

After a bit, Link stands up and climbs down the wooden ladder to his 'bottom' floor, Rusl following shortly behind.

"Now that you're wake you can come help with gathering the wood," Rusl says.

"Hmm…?" Link wonders, slightly confused, gathering wood? Why were they gathering wood?

Then it hit him; they had been planning this for months, him, Rusl, and a few other men from the village were going to chop down trees and gather kindling for the soon-to-come winter.

"Ohhh…that was today wasn't it?" Link asked sheepishly, rubbed his neck, in a brief attempt at hiding his embarrassment.

It was a tradition in Ordon; all of the men of the years 14 and older were to gather wood for the winter. They normally split into groups of two, one child and a mentor. The mentor was to show the child how it was done, so whenever he got older he would be able to take care of his family, and—more importantly—the village.

"You forgot? We've done this every year since you were 14."Rusl said.

"I'm sorry, I've just been so busy herding for Fado, and helping the children learn to play and—"

"—those dreams?" Rusl finished his sentence, watching him closely.

"Yeah," Link said after a short pause.

"How are you so sure they mean anything?" He asked him, leaning against the wall, watching as Link peeled an orange for his breakfast.

"I…I don't know, they just _feel_ so real," Link replied, leaning against his counter, plopping part of the orange in his mouth, almost knocking over a bowl in the process.

"Link, think of this logically," Rusl started, "You aren't a dog, and there is no way—"

"I know! I know! Why can't we just drop the subject?"

"Fine, we need to leave anyway. Go get yourself changed and meet me outside," Rusl declared, and then walked out of the house, leaving him alone.

He sighed, he could already tell it would be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: **This is just the prologue, so don't run away! xD I've been wanting to write this for over a year, but I never got the guts to. /-\ Finally I managed to find the courage to type it up, and here it is! This will still be the same basic story line, but with more drama, and a lot more scenes and such. ;3

_Reviews make me happyyy! Just saying ^^_


	2. Chapter One

_Sorry guys, I haven't added chapter two yet! It's in progress at the moment though! This is just a re-write of chapter one because the original sucked._

* * *

The water always made him feel better after a long day of work. That was why Link tried to visit Faron Spring every day after he got finished with his chores and other things he does throughout a day's time. That was also the reason why when looking for Link the first place Rusl looked after they called it quits for the day was at the said spring.

"How did I know I would find you here?" Rusl asked with a small smile on his face.

"Lucky guess?" Link jests, a smile on him face, earning a small chuckle from his mentor.

Rusl walks closer to the spring watching to waterfall on the other end, then sits beside the Hylian.

""Do you ever feel a strange sadness as the dusk falls? They say it's the only time our world intersects with theirs… The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world." he starts, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye to see that he is listening closely, before he turned his gaze back to the water.

"You mean the Twili? Like from the old myths?" Link asks him.

"You catch on quickly," Rusl nodded, a bit of pride swelling within him, "That is why they say loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight."

"But that's enough of that… I would like to ask a favor of you Link" Rusl said, looking at him.

"A favor?" Link enquired, curious on what Rusl wanted. After all, his mentor wasn't one to ask others to do something for him unless he had an ulterior meaning behind it.

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule tomorrow…" Rusl continued, but that was no news to Link, he had told him over a week ago.

"You told me, the mayor had assigned you to do it, right?" Link inquired.

Rusl nodded at him, and then continued to speak, "but I would like you to go in my steed."

"You have" Rusl paused, "never been to Hyrule, right?"

"No, not really," Link replied, shaking his head slightly.

"In the kingdom of Hyrule there in a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village," he spoke, "and far bigger then Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created."

Link wonder why his mentor was explaining any of this to him, this was common knowledge, something he'd hear many times from Rusl as he explained his adventures, from Mayor Bo as he talked of exploring the land before he became the mayor, Uli from the few time that she'd gone with Rusl, and a few others in the village.

"I feel you should see it with your own eyes."

There was a short silence that passed over the two swordsmen as the younger of the two thought. He had always loved the thought of adventure, but he had duties here that he couldn't just throw away—even for a few days.

"Can I have a bit to think it over?" Link finally said to the elder swordsman, whom had patiently awaited his response.

"Of course, but remember, Link, we are meant to deliver it in two days, so don't ponder this subject for too long," Rusl replied.

* * *

"Hey! Link!" a voice yelled, from outside of the sleeping teens house.

Inside of the house, Link groaned, rolling over hoping the voice would maybe go away if he went back to sleep. After a few more time of hearing the noise he made himself move. Incoherent mumbling escaped the teen's mouth, as he tried to make sense of what he'd heard that woke him. Shaking his head slightly, Link tried to get his brain functioning to its normal extent.

"Hey!" the voice yelled again.

Link got up, still partially asleep, and walked to his window.

"Yeah?" he asked, staring down at the figure below tiredly.

"Hey, you mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!" Fado, the owner of Ordon Ranch, yelled at him, waving his arms as he did so.

"Uh…" Link paused, mentally checking to make sure he hadn't got any plans for the morning. Once he was sure he hadn't had anything planned for the morning he nodded, "Yeah, I'll be out there once I get a bite to eat."

Link turned around to get himself something to eat, but was stopped by Fado saying, "Hey! Where's Epona?"

He spun around, looking out the window once more, trying to see if Epona was where she normally stayed. Sure enough, she wasn't there; which caused him to wonder, _where could she be? _She never left her spot without him. Worry flooded through the young Hylian's mind, as he tried to figure out where she would've gone. Finally, he realized where his steed was, and almost face-palmed. Of course, he should've known. Ilia loved to take Epona for walks, so every once and awhile Ilia would wander off with her. It was almost always that he would find the two at Ordon Spring.

"Don't worry about it, I know where she is," he yelled at Fado, whom nodded and waved goodbye before walking back to the village.

Link quickly climbed down the ladder leading to the bottom level of his house, and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl—which Uli insists he kept at all times—and quickly ate it. _What is it with women and having their way?_ He speculated as he walked out of his house, and climbed down yet another ladder to get to the ground.

He walked through the clearing next to his house towards Ordon Spring, where he was sure Ilia would be with Epona. As he made his way to the spring, he listened to the sounds of the birds singing and the other creatures scurrying across the ground or in the trees_. So peaceful, _he thought looking at his surroundings.

Finally, he entered the spring, where he found Ilia and Epona standing in the middle. He silently watched as Ilia walked up to the horse, and started to pet her; oblivious to his presence there. She continued to pet Epona and mumble to said horse for a few minutes, before becoming award of his presence.

"Oh, hi, Link," she said, taking a slight step away from Epona, almost as if she was surprised by him being there, "I washed Epona for you," she beamed, petting Epona happily.

"Thank you," he nodded and smiled, a peaceful silence passing over the three.

In the quiet, Link took the time to observe the two girls standing in front of him.

Ilia had short dirty blonde hair cupping her tan cheeks; which were beaming as she smiled. Her eyes were as green as the trees that surrounded Ordon and the surrounding areas. She was wearing her usual top, a beige shirt with blue stitching on it, and a pair of copper-like colored pants to go with it.

Epona was a nice sized Belgian horse, who was chestnut colored, had a muscle neck with broad shoulders and quarters. Her mane and tail were long and cream-colored, while her legs almost looked as if she had socks on each hoof, fading from the chestnut of most of her coat to a white.

As if she was tired of standing there and being observed, Epona neighed at her owner, knocking him out of his thoughts.

Link smiled at the horse, and walked over to her and stroked her neck lightly, before saying to Ilia, "When are you going to stop taking my horse."

"I don't take her! She follows on her own," said Ilia, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting like a 6-year-old, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Right, right, how could I forget?" he replied, a smirk on his face as he teased her.

Ilia mumbled under her breath then looked at Epona for defense; said horse neighed at her, shaking her head, as if she was saying 'not really'.

"Alright, alright I give up," she joked, "you can have her."

Link laughed, "thank you for cleaning her up, but I we probably should go. I told Fado we would help him with the goats."

"Okay, take care of her, she's still a lady," Ilia smiled.

"I will, see you later?" Link said, climbing onto Epona's back in a quick moment.

Ilia nodded at him, before stepping out of their way so they could leave to spring.

* * *

_Okay, so before I get very much further I probably should explain some things;_

_First of all, this is not going to follow the exact storyline of Twilight Princess, I'm adding some things, and I'm not going to write the exact things they said in the game. If I wrote this exactly the same it would be boring, and we don't want that._

_Second of all, I'm making all of the villages and such bigger, even Ordon, to add more of a realistic feel to it. Ordon—for example—will have around 50 or so people, so there will probably be __**minor**__ OCs. _

_I thought I would tell you all before I really got into it, to save confusion and stuff._

_Now I'll leave you alone to your everyday lives, have a good day(or night)!_


End file.
